User talk:LordRimus
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:LordRimus! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Radaghast Your friendly neighborhood Wiki Manager Hi! My name is Moviesign, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, templates, etc., please contact me on my message wall / talk page. Here are some handy links for help with wiki features: * Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders—ways to present images. * Tabbers—a tabbed interface to organize information. * Portable Infoboxes—concise presentation of data that works on mobile devices too. * Community CSS and JavaScript—more customization options. Questions? Let me know how I can help. —Moviesign (talk) 18:07, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Admin Position Open There doesn't seem to be any active admins on this wiki. You have made some additions to the wiki and come here fairly regularly. Would you be interested in becoming an admin of this wiki? —Moviesign (talk) 21:09, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would allow me to fix some things in time. - Rimus (talk) 08:12, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Congratulations! You are now an admin of this wiki. Feel free to ask me questions on my talk page if you need information or help. —Moviesign (talk) 14:40, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thank you! - Rimus (talk) 07:02, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey! How's it going? I see you are making progress around here :) I noticed that you're adding an infobox template to some pages (like Manipulation (3.5e Cleric Domain)) but you are adding the actual template code and not a call to a pre-made template. This will be bad in the long run if you ever have to make changes or additions to the infobox. I can help you design an infobox that will make it easier on you and anyone else that wants to edit one of those pages. Coincidentally, I just added some to your Community page, so take a look to see if anything there can be useful (there is one for making infoboxes, for example). —Moviesign (talk) 18:20, June 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm administrating a few other wikis, and fully aware how to design and code them. I made those because I wanted my own design before I was made admin, and it just stuck. Thank you anyway. Maybe if this wiki ever come back from the dead for some reason, I will make an actual template. -- Rimus (talk) 20:10, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Please be kind to yourself (and me, and anyone that comes after you) and make a portable infobox before that propagates to lots of pages and becomes a chore to update. I hope it's not used on too many pages already. I will be happy to do it if you are too busy. —Moviesign (talk) 03:43, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::It was used in all my homebrew pages. So quite a few. Will do in a few days. -- Rimus (talk) 07:29, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::I made a portable infobox for you to look at and see how you like it. See Template:Homebrew/Draft and let me know if you want anything changed. Or, you can have fun with it yourself :) The CSS for the infobox is in MediaWiki:Themes.css. You usually have to wait a minute or two after making CSS changes because there is a server-side cache that we have no control over. If you approve of the infobox, then you can click the "Approve this draft" button and it will copy it to Template:Homebrew and we can see about propagating it to all your pages. Other folks might want to use it too. We can have different styles for different users if desired. —Moviesign (talk) 02:38, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I added balance, but otherwice its perfect. Thank you. -- Rimus (talk) 07:49, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Great! Do your pages have a unique category or something we could use to get a list of the pages where the new template needs to be used? —Moviesign (talk) 14:47, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Lets leave my pages alone. Homebrew is, after all, personal thing. As for everything else, it will be used in every homebrew page. Buuuuuut... The only one using this wiki is me, and every single one of preveous users and admins relocated HERE , so I think this template will be used from now on... If ever. As for me, I just prefer wikia for some reason. Just personal taste, I guess.